The Lost Hope For Peace
by sailorsaturn132
Summary: The story is about harry potter being united with his true family and helping them to keep the peace between the worlds and to stop the evil that is coming to destroy humanity.
1. Summery

The Lost Hope for Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own or the names that deal with Harry Potter by Rowling and Gundam Wing Pilots.

The war is over in the Muggle world and Gundam World as well. But both have to rebuild from scratch. That means both worlds will have to find family's for all the orphans that are out there in the world. We are specifically going to focus on some brave people or heroes that have sacrifice much so people can live in peace. That's right I am talking about Harry Potter and the Gundam Boy's and how they live with each other. This story is about their adventures together and what makes a family.

Please review and tell me how you like the introduction to the story.


	2. History of Lord Voldemort

It first started out on Oct 31 when the darkest of Dark Lords and the most powerful in existence with the power that can rival Merlin, he is known as Lord Voldemort, originally he was to be the Light Lord but Dumbledore mange to some how to turn Tom Riddle Dark do to how he became very manipulative towards him.

You see Dumbledore made sure that Riddle was being abuse and being put down at every chance he can. In short he made Riddle life a living nightmare. His life was hell. All he knew was manipulation and betrayal at every chance in his life. Every time he tries to change Dumbledore made sure he never had that chance.

A little fact is that Grindewald wasn't defeat by Dumbledore but by Riddle. The story is that Dumbledore promise him if he kills Grindewald he will be allow to leave the orphanage and would be given same rights as an adult and not have to worry about living at being abuse any more. Eventually Grindewald and Riddle face each other. The battle went on with each other for several days. The fought continuously and never stopping, it came down to power and stamina to see who can outlast each other. It didn't matter on knowledge it matter about how much power each other have. This was how Dumbledore plan it. He saw that if the two powerful wizards fighting each other a long time then the winner won't be able to stop him from taking the credit of beating the loser. By the end of the second week Riddle finally fund an open in Grindewald defense and he use it to his advantage and manage to kill Grindewald and then out of no where Dumbledore stuify him and claim victory of beating Grindewald and when Riddle realize that he was played became very angry and want revenge against Dumbledore. That wasn't the only bad thing Dumbledore did to him.

While he was learning and be train in the Dark arts he fell in love with a girl call Demona Stevenson, they date constantly for several years she even knew his entire history. The got marry to each other. They live happily with each other for several years, during that time Riddle was backing off on the Dark Arts and wasn't much interest in revenge. He found out the Demona became pregnant with their first child. That made him so happy and excited that he was will to give up on the Dark Arts. Like all things the light finally grew dark when Dumbledore found out that Riddle wife is expecting a child and he found where he is living and pay a visit to there house while he was out and couldn't protect his wife and child. He kidnaps his wife and child. He waited until the wife gave birth to there daughter. He kill Demona and gave the child to the muggle, there name is the Evens. The Evens name the child Lily Evens.

She grew without knowing her true history. Riddle believes that his wife and child was murder. So he went back to his old ways and raises an army and triggers another war. A war of wars, this becomes the worst war ever in existence of the world. By end of first year the death was the same as to the deaths of the second war. It was growing each year.

That when Dumbledore finally figure out that he made a mistake so he had to come up with a way to stop him, so he devise a way for James Potter and Lily Evens to fall in love and produce a child. Because he hope that child will be powerful enough to stop Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. This did happen and the family was happy for 15 month since the birth of there son. But when the where told of the fake prophesy in which they believe to be real so they went into hiding and we know what happen after, Voldemort came and kill the potter but when he try to kill Harry but he couldn't because some part of him still have feelings and he really didn't want kill the child but in the end he did but because he didn't want to kill the child that badly the killing curse wasn't that powerful and the child own magic had the ability to protect him from the weak curse by turning it on the castor in which cause the Dark Lord to become a spirit.


	3. History of Lily and James Potter

**Thanks to**

**Alex**

**Wolf**

**Candinaru25 for the reviews.**

After the death of James and Lily Potter leaving poor little Harry an orphan. He was immediately place in the Dursley. Let's take a look at Lily and James history. They met while they were in school. James started to develop a crush on Lily during fourth year. They didn't get together until fifth but in secret. No one knew about the relationship, not even there friends. In Lily sixth year they fool around and experiment on each other. Both of them had unprotected sexes. Several months later she found out she was pregnant.

She was scared that she was pregnant and didn't know what to do. So Lily went and told James that he will be a father. They talk to each other to come up with a solution to the problem. One thing that came up with this discussion was abortion, adoption or get marry and have the children. But at the end they decide to give them up for adoption. The next nine months was very tense for the young couple in trying to keep the pregnancy a secret from everyone. One day the couple went to Hogsmeade to do some shopping for Christmas when the Death Eater strike. Bunch of curse was being shot out. Lily was hit by one of these curses and was injured as well. What no one knew that one of the curse that Lily was hit, destroy her children's magic when they are born they will be squibs.

Months later Lily gave birth to two health boys. She name them Duo and Quatre, one had brown hair while the other had blond hair. She put them up for adoption on stipulation she made was there first name can't be change but they change their middle and last name, not there first name. Duo ended in L2 and Quatre was adopted by Winners.

Lily and James had a tame seventh year. Couple of years later they got marries. The friends found out about the relationship in seventh year and supported them. Both of them were very active in the order of the phoenix. On July 31 Lily third children were born, his name was Harry James Potter. Some time that year a fake prophecy was made and forces them to go into hiding. But they were betray by Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort knew where they where, so he attack the Potters on Oct 31 and kill young harry parents but when he try to kill him, his curse got reflected back at him.

Next Chapter would explain what happen to the twins and the history of the Gundam Pilots.


	4. Intro to Gundam Pilots

Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea or theme behind the Flight of the Bumblebee by Amaya Natsuya. I will change some of it but there are some similarities as well.

The twins were taken from St. Mongos hospital and given to the parents that adopted them. The blond child was given to a wealth couple called Winner and the other child was given to a young couple and moved to L2 colony but he was abandon when he was 2 years old and he learn how to live on the street. While the wealth couple call him Quatre Winner and made him the heir. When Duo was 10 years old a priest known as Maxwell and Sister Sarah took him of the street and gave him a purpose.

When Duo and Quatre was 13 years old they started a war with Earth and become a terrorist. They fought for two years. So when they are 15 years the pilots were called into Lady Une office due to the Family Resurrection Act. By accident the pilots DNA was enter the computer and the computer look for matches. When they find the matches the person have to live with that family. The computer found matches for two pilots. But the other pilots there were no matches.

Lady Une was reading the folders and cussing up a storm because it means that she is losing two of her best agents all because of someone incompetence and now she has to tell them about her findings. The pilot's names are Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Zechs Milliardo. All the pilots enter the office quietly and sit down in front of her desk. She look up and told them that two pilots still have family's will the other ones don't. She says that Quatra and Duo are brothers, they are fraternal twins. They even have a younger brother call Harry Potter. Due to the act they have to live with their younger brother and she will try to get them out of the house as fast as she can.

They will have to stay there for a month minimum 2 max. All the pilots went back to the office to finish up their paperwork. They went home to pack up and leave for certain amount of time. All of them sit around the fire place and enjoy each other company for the last time. Their lives will never be the same from that day forword.

Next time The pilots meet harry potter.


	5. Privet Drive Horrors,Gundam brothers arr

One thing that I didn't mention from the last chapter the pilots are within a relationship with each other. Zach and Heero, Trowa and Duo, Quatre and Wufei, Duo and Quatre is very upset of leaving there lovers behind even thought they will see them in two weeks when they go live in one of Quatre homes. Even though they are 15 years old they feel that if you love that person you should act on it because you never now if the person would leave you. This in case, because of the war they were fighting. No matter how good you are there is always some one out there that could be better then you. They were taught not take anything by chance. So they are at home on L4 getting ready of leaving to live with there last remaining family members.

While Quatre and Duo is getting ready to leave, a house on number 4 Privet Drive. In that house is a house of hell. A little boy is being torture; everything that could go wrong was blame on him. It's considering a miracle that he is alive. Only thing that is keeping him alive is his magic. By three years old he had most of his bones broken. There hasn't been a day in his life that he doesn't feel pain.

So let's enter the house we see Vernon using cat of nine tale whip to beat Harry. He has hitting him with at full force and not holding back any of his strength. Every so often he would put the whip down and start to punch him with a close fist on him then on his side he kick him. When he kick him we see Harry flying through the air and sometimes he hit the cabinet, then he would go back using the whip for a little while, the last of the punishment he takes salt from the container and pour it on his back. Through all this he never scream or make any sound. During all this Dudley would hit Harry between the whips hits.

He is drag to his cupboard and lock in there for a while. While he was lock in his room the doorbell rang and Petunia open the door and saw a Preventor with two boys and was told that they will have to live with them for a while. She said "this is Duo and Quatre they are 15 years old and you will be paid for taking care of them." By law you have to take care of them and house them.

So Petunia shows them to a guestroom. She apologize that the room is not setup for them, she said the person who prepare this room has been in trouble for a while. She just doesn't know what to do about it. Petunia has left the room for them to get settle in. She went downstairs to talk to Vernon about the boys and what to do with them. Vernon said leave them alone and don't worry about them at all, as long as they are paid they can stay here.

Duo and Quatre came went to the living room where they met there Uncle and cousin. They were introducing to them. The sat down and talk to each other. It's nothing but small talk and gets to know each other. Petunia got up and open the cupboard door and she order Harry to cook dinner. An hour later the dinner was prepare and ready. He went back to the cupboard and told when Petunia came in inspect the meal. She gathers rest of the family and they sit down at the table. They enjoy the meal. Talk more about politics. After Dinner and Dessert they go back to living room and enjoy a game of monopoly. Petunia open the door and order harry to clean up and go back into the cupboard for the rest of the night. After he clean up he went back into the cupboard. They play until about 11:00 at night, they got ready for bed and say good night to each other.

Duo and Quatre in there room was wondering where is there younger brother and why wasn't there any evidence that he lives there at all. They promise they will ask there Aunt and Uncle about Harry Potter tomorrow.

Next time: Duo and Quatre finds there brother.


	6. The Brothers finnally meet Harry Potter

The night was a very cold out even though it is summer. You start to see plants and grass started to have frost on them when people walk outside you see their breaths coming out of their mouths. In one house a little boy is having a hard time in trying to stay warm and keep from feeling any more pain then he already have. He is shivering and shaking like it is no tomorrow. To the point that he feel the cold all the way down to his bones, he never got any sleep what's so ever by the time morning came around he was existed but he had to leave the cupboard and make breakfast for everyone. He started to make eggs bacon, toasts and gravy and pudding (like are biscuits here in America, looks like Yorkshire pudding). By the time Petunia came down the breakfast was nearly done but when he saw her he knew he was in trouble because you can't be seen by anyone in the family doing the chores, which is impossible so everyday he get beaten because they set him up to be punish. Once he set the food on the table.

His aunt woke everyone up to eat and he went and his chores or work that his aunt wanted him to do. Duo and Quatre got down stairs and look at the table and waited until everyone was seated. When they saw only the Dursley and no harry they asked about him. Quatre ask "Where is Harry I thought we will see him here that the table?" Vernon reply that the kids already have eaten started to his chore so that later on he could play and not to worry about it. They accept temporarily until tonight. They stay out there way all day but when night came around they demand to see harry so the family brought him out and the brothers was able meet there youngest brother. For the first time they were happy to finally meet him.

Next time the reactions and conversation between the brothers.


End file.
